la nueva generacion de los vengadores
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: la primera generacion de vengadores ha tenido suficiente accion es hora de que los nuevos vengadores tomen la justicia en sus manos.
1. Chapter 1

LOS VENGADORES NUEVA GENERACION

Madrid,Españ Industry , Tony y Nefera Stark tomaban sol mientras planeaban mejoras para el prototipo de traje de Ironman cuando llega la agente Natasha Romanoff para hablar con Tony sobre los nuevos planes que hay para el CEO de S.H.I.E.L.D .Tras media hora Nefera es llamada por su padre para irse en un vuelo directo en el Jet privado directo a California.

Nueva York,Estados clases de estadisticas Peter Parker se quedaba dormido tras una larga noche de atrapar ladrones y ayudar viejitas a cruzar aceras,el profesor de estadistica dio un reglazo a la mesa de Peter despertandolo,y escuchando su nombre por los altavoces salio corriendo del salon directo a la cordinacion donde un hombre de traje lo esperaba para hablar en privado sobre unos planes de una organizacion llevandolo a California.

Sofia, limpiaba su casco recordando cuando luchaba junto a ironman,capitan america, hulk y black widow salvando el mundo cuando Arthur,su hijo, entro a la habitacion junto a Tony Stark ,que segun el se le necesitaba con urgencia en Los Angeles.

California,Estados Unidos,Steve Rogers estaba lavando unas zanahorias cuando Nick Fury toco puerta para hablarle sobre el nuevo proyecto de S.H.I.E.L.D este acepto y viajo sin hacer preguntas.

Miami,Florida,US. en una soleada playa se encontraba Jonathan Storm cuando la agente Romanoff toco su hombro y le hablo sobre el nuevo proyecto de S.H.I.E.L.D este le dio una amplia sonrisa aceptando unirse al proyecto mientras mandaba un mensaje a su hermana diciendo que ahora si tenia algo mejor que hacer que ir a la univesidad.

Los Angeles,California, la entrada de las agencias de S.H.I.E.L.D justo debajo de las instalaciones de el colegio para chicos especiales de el esperaba Logan con Nick Fury y su hija Jess a los vengadores el primero en llegar fue Steve Rogers quien con su escudo y traje en una maleta sonrio y tomo asiento en la blanca sala de espera el segundo fue Peter Parker nervioso tomo asiento dejando el morral a un lado de su pierna, el tecero fue Jonathan que entro junto a la agente Romanoff hablando,o mejor dicho pelando con su hermana por telefono Nick Fury tomo el black berry torch y hablo tranquilamente con Sue mientras esto sucedia Jonathan se sento junto a Peter pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas cuando volvio Nick Fury y la agente Romanoff con Logan y su hija para guiarles a sus habitaciones se hospedarian Jonathan y Peter en las habitaciones de los estudiantes mientras que Steve iria junto a los profesores

-viste a la chica de traje negro?-dijo Peter a Jonathan con la voz baja mientras se recostaba

-la peliroja?es agente de S.H.I.E.D,fuen quien me recluto es una seca-contesto Jonathan riendo por lo bajo se quedo mirando las otras 2 camas en la habitacion en ese momento hubo un toqueteon rapido seguido por un abrir de puerta

-vistanse para cenar,esta todo servido en el comedor -dijo Jess mientras se hacia una coleta alta

-sabes!podiamos estar desnudo alguno de los 2!-dijo Jonathan tapando su entrepiernas y su pecho,Peter solo rio ,Jess puso los ojos en blanco y salio de la habitacion

-la traes loca,desde que llegaste no te quita los ojos de encima,por cierto Peter Parker,pero llamame spiderman -dijo Peter sacando su traje rojo y la demas ropa

-Jonathan Storm,aka The Human Torch pero llamame Johnny-dijo riendo y tendiendo su mano caminaron juntos hablando sobre sus poderes al entrar en el comedor de estudiantes en ese momento solo estaban los agentes de SHIELD y los otros señores junto a la chica de cabello oscuro se fueron presentando cada uno durante la cena,aun no decian nada sobre los planes de la organizacion segun habia dicho Natasha Romanoff se harian al otro dia en la primera hora que llegaran las personas que faltaban,todos fueron a dormir al terminar la cena .

eran las 7:00Am el sol brillaba con un gran esplendor Jonathan desperto gracias a un vaso de agua helada proporcionado por Natasha Romanoff mientras Peter reia,Nick la llamo y ella salio de la habitacion Steve los llamo a que salieran al patio del colegio donde se reunian para la llegada de los miembros restantes de S.H.I.E.L.D los chicos siguieron hablando de sus poderes y lo que harian con los poderes del otro,Jess a quien a veces preguntaban por los de ella solo resoplaba y miraba con desden a otro lado,en ese momento un avion rojo y amarillo metalizado aparecio sobre ellos y bajo con delicadeza,Jess gruño,Jonathan y Peter miraron intrigados mientras la escalera plateada bajaba y se abria la puerta,a Natasha Romanoff se le ilumino la cara,el primero en bajar fue Thor y su hijo Arthur,un chico alto de ojos verdes cabello rapado y buen cuerpo,seguido de estos salio James Romanoff vestido de negro con su cabello negro hacia atras; seguido por Tony Stark que alzo los brazos el modo de saludo a los presentes seguido de este su hija vestida en shorts y camiseta de tirantes salio con su fanfarroneada forma de caminar Nefera Stark fue directamente hacia Jess mientras los chicos la miraban idiotizados la forma de caminar de ella en tan altos tacones como si nada

-jessica,espero que lo que paso en el pasado alla quedado alli y pido otra vez disculpas por mi forma de actuar-dijo endiendo la mano y mirando a su padre que reia junto a los otros chicos

-obviamente no se repetira pero no te le acerques mucho a James,es mio,hablo en serio-dijo volteando y mirando al grupo de hombres mientras Natasha se hizo señas para que se integraran al grupo pero a tony le parecio mejor idea ir todos a cenar,fueron al mejor restaurant que hubiera en la zona todos se sentaron en una mesa larga en la cual a una cabeza estaba Tony Stark con su hija a la derecha y Peter a la izquierda y la otra punta estaba Nick Fury con Jess y James a sus costados

-bueno,comenzemos a hablar Nick,Logan;Steve,Thor tenemos a nuestros hijos aqui y a el caballero al cual fue un honor yo llamar,Peter Parker,sobre el proyecto NAG.


	2. Chapter 2

LOS VENGADORES NUEVA GENERACION

-NAG?que es eso?-pregunto Jonathan mirando intrigado a Tony.

-es una alianza que estamos creado en S.H.I.E.L.D,ustedes serian la nueva generacion de los vengadores,los hijos de algunos de la primera generacion y algunos reclutados-dijo Natasha Romanoff mirando cada una de las caras de los intrigados jovenes.

-papa,por que no me lo comentaste antes?pude haber comenzado con mejoras a mi traje-dijo Nefera en una voz felina mientras llegaban los camareros con las ordenes y cenaron hablando y aclarando dudas;el unico que estuvo callado fue Peter,Nefera lo noto.

En la habitacion de los chicos todos dormian entre ronquidos porvenientes de Arthur que dormia abrazado a su martillo,como James a su babeada almohada,Peter admiraba la escena sin mirar a Jonathan que estaba desnudo por sus incendios sonambulos;abrio la ventana y salio al techo trepando entre las paredes hasta llegar a lo mas alto,sentia que extrañaba NY se sento a ver el cielo lleno de estrellas,una de ellas comenzo a moverse en varias direcciones dando vueltas y piruetas y derrepente estrellandose contra la grama de el patio de futbol americano, el se lanzo y corrio a zancadas a la 9na yarda y encontro la figura de Nefera atornillando unas botas metalicas.

-Nefera?que haces despierta a esta hora?e-eestas herida?te vi...

-callate Peter, no no lo estoy pasame ese destornillador si?-el le paso el destornillador y ella comenzo a atornillar las botas que se abrieron y ella se las quito,comenzo a caminar hacia los dormitorios con molestias cuando Peter la levanto.

-dejame llevarte,te puedes romper algo,vas cojiando-lanzo una telaraña mientras ella refunfuñaba y gruñia abrio la ventana del cuarto y la dejo entrar primero.

-este,no es mi cuarto Peter...-dijo mientras el le pasaba una camisa grande.

-lo se,pero el tuyo esta muy lejos y es muy tarde,ademas nos pueden ver,duerme aqui hoy-ella asintio poniendo los ojos en blanco y se recosto junto a el en la cama.

Peter desperto buscando el tierno aroma de Nefera entre las sabanas mientras oia las dulces risas de la chica y ¿las de sus compañeros? abrio rapidamente sus ojos la vio sentada en la cama de Arthur examinando el marillo de Thor junto a Johnny mientras ellos veian las botas plateadas.

-Hola Peter!-dijo volviendo su cara hacia el.

-hola,como amanecen?-todos comenzaron a reir mientras el se levantaba de la cama a buscar su cepillo de dientes y pasando los shorts y top a Nefera.

-bueno,no amanecemos TAAN felices como tu -dijo Johnny entre risas a las que se le unieron las de Nefera sonrojada y las de Arthur que dijo entre risas algo que sonaba como "gemias su nombre dormido" ella se puso aun mas roja y tomo su telefono.

-mi papa dice que vayamos a desayunar que se hara tarde para nuestra primera leccion -se levanto y se puso los shorts rapidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

*6 meses mas tarde*

se apagaron las luces del gimnacio Jonathan y Peter miraron al techo tras escuchar un ruido explosivo el cual los hizo salir al techo y ver,otra vez a Nefera y Jess peleando a sangre viva

-patetica!quitate el traje y que eres!-dijo rasgando parte del brazo de Nefera

-umm, soy guapa,rica y buena heroina -apuntaba a Jess con el lasser de la mano cuando fue tacleada por Jonathan mientras Jess era envolvida en telaraña por Peter.

-no pueden pasar un dia sin pelear?que les pasa somos un grupo de futuros super heroes no una guarderia de niños problematicos capases de regenrarse, trepar paredes, volverse una bola de fuego ,ser dioses vikingos, manejar armas de todo tipo y saber crear una bomba nuclear con un clp y un cordel-dijo jonathan mirando a las 2 chicas que te pararon,dieron las manos en son de temporal paz y siguieron cada una un camino distinto una hacia su dormitorio y la otra a su laboratorio desactivando su traje hasta solo volverlo un chaleco y unas botas,Peter la siguio y la tomo de la muñeca viendo su herida

-es solo un rasguño menor,ven te necesito mostrar algo-dijo sonriendo y llevo a Peter al laboratorio donde en el centro estaba un traje indentico al de el-es,tecnologia Stark,es mas elastico y resistente adelante prueva la mascara -Peter se coloco la mascara y vio todo con una claridad mas nitida,opciones de mira para apuntar mejor y calcular los angulos-es como la mia ademas los espejos de los ojos se mueven para mostar tus emociones es completamente de tela e inalambrica funciona con energia solar dime¿que te parece?

-esta increible¿como se te ocurrio?-dijo quitando la mascara de su rostro y examinando todos los detalles que tenia el traje

-bueno,los veo entrenar,no eres el unico he hecho portotipos en bosquejo para todosno solo hago mejoras a mi traje-rio por lo bajo

-puedo verlos?-Nefera asintio y abrio una carpeta en el aire y comenzo a mostar los dibujos de trajes a prueva de fuego,balas y demas mientras peter veia todas las cualidades asombrosas hablaban de las cosas que se podrian agregar como un equipamiento para Jonathan en caso de que incendiara algo rieron,se dieron codazos amistosos hasta ya muy tarde que el tuvo que volver

-tu,ya no compartes cuarto con ella verdad?-nefera sonrio y señalo con la cabeza un colchon con una sabana de batman,el rio de vuelta y siguio su camino por el colegio de vuelta a su dormitorio ,la noche era oscura llena de estrellas antes de subir al cuarto suspiro y se susurro a si mismo"casi" .


End file.
